<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《他是星灵族》188 by kaosamatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692604">《他是星灵族》188</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt'>kaosamatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HyukHae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《他是星灵族》188</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>188<br/>情场失意的始源，精神再度遭遇一杯杯烈酒的碰撞，出口已经是醉话连篇：“兄弟，我问你…”<br/>赫宰酒量非凡，加上与始源交际属于他的公事范畴，自然清醒地听着：“你说。”<br/>接着，就见始源抬起一双哭红的眼，缓缓发问：“你有没有爱过一个人？”<br/>赫宰听后愣了下。</p><p>其实若放到以往，他会认为始源提出的是一个烂问题，甚至没有回答的必要。<br/>可现如今，赫宰难得的点点头，在啜饮着到嘴边的酒水同时回答：“当然了。”数秒后又道，“但也不能算爱过，只是…我有爱的人。”</p><p>始源的目的并不在于赫宰的答案如何，这点赫宰也知道，所以接着他便被泣涕涟涟的始源抱了个满怀，对方不住地呜咽：“我和你一样。”<br/>“哪里一样？”<br/>“我也有爱的人。”<br/>“不一样。”赫宰原本不必说这么多有的没的，可他还是蹙紧眉头，解释一句，“我爱的人从没有背叛过我。”<br/>完了，始源一听，更加为自己的境遇难过，便直接崩溃哭道：“我好羡慕你啊…”<br/>赫宰这才想起，他刚才意气用事了，何必跟对方攀扯进这些私事，于是又说：“世上的好人本来就不多，你也不必为不值得的人陷得太深。”<br/>始源在醉意中听着，只觉得赫宰就连一句片汤废话都说得极有道理，然而心碎在于：“我和她从小一起长大，她以前…不是这个样子的。”<br/>言及此，赫宰神色一黯，从而将思绪卷入进自己的难言之痛中。<br/>始源所说，青梅竹马都难逃情变，可物是人非的局面又岂止是他一人面对的困境。<br/>赫宰心下亦有不甘，毕竟，他的海海以前也不是现在这个样子的。</p><p>恰逢深夜，酒吧中奏响一支弗朗明戈舞曲，这也让赫宰无心再去理会始源的醉话，从而坠入了往昔的一幕幕回忆。<br/>眼前有舞女摇曳的身姿，在昏暗的灯影下，赫宰仿佛能看见他心爱的人正朝他气呼呼地走来。</p><p>那是五年前的东海，他们两个置身于洛杉矶老街中的酒馆，东海扬起一把写满醋意的木剑，拨开阻挡住彼此视线的人群。与此同时，火红色的追光定格在二人脸上，他们用各种方式挑逗着对方，直到搂抱在一起深深拥吻……</p><p>赫宰只觉得，不过五年时间，却好像是上辈子才发生过的好事。<br/>到如今，一切都不复存在了。</p><p>赫宰啼笑皆非，因想起那年他们在酒馆斗酒，自己可以罔顾接连不断的酒水，千杯不倒。可现在，只这一点悲伤，就将他紧绷的神经瞬间击垮。<br/>于是，这支洋溢着热情的舞曲，在赫宰耳中听来，更像是为过去的斑斓时光唱起一首挽歌。</p><p>赫宰陪始源喝到后半夜，隔壁卡座的顾客亦换了一拨又一拨。<br/>幸好始源点单的气魄就像要将整家酒吧买下来，所以也没人催着翻台。<br/>不过根据赫宰事先掌握的情报，知晓始源近日还要赶赴东岸做慈善演讲，便轻声询问对方的行程。<br/>却听始源含糊地回应：“可我已经…什么都没有了…谁来可怜可怜我…”<br/>赫宰叹了口气，以现在的情况，想也是问不出什么所以然，于是邀约道：“时间不早了，不如去我家歇一宿，等你休息好了，我再派人送你回去。”<br/>始源这才醉醺醺地点了点头，仿佛眼前这个刚认识不久的陌生人才是自己的避风港。</p><p>为始源安排好住处后，赫宰原想先洗去一身酒气再去到最顶层的卧室看看东海，结果今天却不同于往日。</p><p>毕竟这些日子以来，赫宰因怕打扰到东海休息，所以两人鲜少睡在一起。<br/>加上他们刚搬入这片富人区的城中山庄，需要的不仅是坐拥资本的多少，还有一些必要的社会交往，需要赫宰花时间去运筹经营。<br/>赫宰一向善于与旁人交际，因此很多事务只劳力不劳心，可他每晚都要熬到近凌晨才能归家，无形中少了许多与东海共处的时间。</p><p>所以借着些许醉意，赫宰一路摸索至东海的房间，在这幢犹如洋馆的住宅，他猜想睡美人或许仍旧紧闭着双目，沉在无际的梦境之中。<br/>然而推门而入后，赫宰见床上的东海竟然是睁着眼睛的状态，于是心头立马涌起歉意：“海海，你醒了？”<br/>他已经习惯性地等不到半个字眼的回答。接着，又在酒精的控制下凭空生出些错觉，仿佛他思念已久的恋人就像变成了大号的洋娃娃。<br/>思及此，赫宰的视线落在东海脸上，特别是那双亮晶晶的瞳眸。因赫宰知道，心爱人的视力已经恢复正常，哪怕无法动作，也看得到他的一举一动，便还借由酒气壮胆，俯身压上了东海。<br/>东海只一双大眼睛来回来去地打量着赫宰，却做不出任何动作。<br/>旋即，赫宰贴在东海散发着衣物柔软剂香气的臂弯中喃喃：“其实我哪儿都不想去，也不想和住在这边的人聊那些有的没的，每天只想着尽快回家看看你。”<br/>说到这儿时，赫宰抬起头，与东海看不出情绪的眼眸相视片刻，而后道：“我偶尔会梦见你醒了，可第一眼看见的人不是我。”不住叹息，“申老板说得对，我不该因为其他事留你一个人在家。”</p><p>本不该如此的，可赫宰还是做出了破格之举，即在此刻吻住了东海的嘴唇，且用舌头一点点顶开对方的牙齿。其用意并非单纯的爱怜，更掺杂进难言的占有欲。<br/>东海根本不会有回应的意识，此前赫宰也从不会罔顾对方的意愿强行占有。<br/>只是现如今，他实在是按捺不住，已经忍耐到了极限：“海海，你总是孤零零地爱我，我不愿你这样…”<br/>赫宰会行此举，也是事出有因：“今天，我带刚认识不久的…朋友去了家酒吧，听到里面放着的弗朗明戈舞曲，叫我没了和他讲话的心思，只想起咱们五年前来洛杉矶那次…”<br/>“想起咱们两个那时候，你喝多了，用木剑刺破我的上衣…”言及此，赫宰一点点解开东海的睡衣纽扣，并将手隔着逐渐敞开的缝隙摸了进去，“然后你抱着我，软乎乎的手指头在我身上蹭啊蹭的。在我眼里，你就像只生了气的小猫…”<br/>赫宰的每个动作都与他口中的话语同步进行着，所以手指也摩挲着东海的前胸，直至掐起他逐渐挺立的乳尖。<br/>在感知到东海自然而然的生理反应后，赫宰笑道：“原来，我的小坏蛋就算动弹不了，也会觉得被这样摸很舒服吧。”<br/>而后，赫宰复又贴近东海的嘴唇，上面还沾着他方才留下的口水。<br/>这次赫宰直接伸出舌头，刮过猫咪似的唇形，温情又色情地捉弄：“那年我们接吻、欢呼，不停地对彼此说‘我爱你’。”话音刚落，赫宰眼中闪过些许落寞，“海海，你爱我吗？”<br/>“你还爱我吗？”<br/>“我想要你醒过来，亲口对我说。”<br/>赫宰仍等不来东海的任何回应，只见他宝石似的眼里同时起了层迷蒙的水雾，不似伤心，而是小猫过于舒服后餍足的生理泪水。<br/>于是赫宰像经过了东海的授意，不仅脱去他的上衣，还轻轻拽下他的睡裤。<br/>东海一双赤裸的腿袒露在赫宰面前，下面虽未勃起，可赫宰摸着他因许久不运动而越发软嫩的腿肉，心底里那些早前破碎开来的情欲又逐渐凝聚在一起。一股突如其来的冲动全都顶到下身的性器，要他只是看着东海一动不动的胴体便已蓄势待发。</p><p>赫宰不由想起五年前在洛杉矶的那几个晚上，他与东海彻夜的抵死缠绵，两人身上都沾着彼此的体味，就连身下的形状都被凿出只属于他们的烙印。<br/>“海海，从你长大后，我们每次做爱都是你主动骑在我身上。”记忆里的东海热情又生动，从不避讳情欲，像只娇憨又风骚的发情期小动物。只可惜他现在无法动作，便得让赫宰全权主导他们之间的性事。<br/>好在赫宰过度的思念已如决堤的洪水冲破他的理智，加之这段时间完全没有开荤，连自慰都少，包括…他不想承认，方才在酒吧里被陌生的漂亮男性挑逗，要他心头的天平出现难以言喻的微妙震颤。<br/>赫宰不想对东海有任何隐瞒，就直言倾诉：“我的宝贝海海，怪你，我不仅没办法对别人产生性欲。”<br/>“而且，我一想到如果我趁着你没有康复，就管不住自己和不是你的人做爱了，就非常的…非常…”赫宰几欲干呕，特别是那股递来的烟味混杂着蜜桃的甜香又如忽然而来的通感，占据了他的嗅觉，“我会非常恶心。”<br/>“我差点因为他和你喷同一种香水而生气。”<br/>说完，赫宰再度吻上东海的嘴巴，明明知晓对方没有半分回应，还是兀自投入进这充斥着掠夺感的亲昵行为。<br/>先是用舌头拨开东海的牙齿，接着再舔他口腔里的每个角落，又裹着停在原处的舌头吸了吸，好像这样就像呼吸到了仅属于东海的“新鲜空气”。</p><p>东海身上是自带着香气的，赫宰不想称其为体香，因那股味道更趋近于小孩的奶味，导致他每次舔舐亲吻东海的肉体时，都像在咀嚼奶片。<br/>特别是现在这一刻，东海没有丝毫回应的意识，唯余一双扑闪的大眼睛盯着他的每个举动，更让赫宰潜藏于心底的背德感激增。<br/>他的小奶片就像任由自己摆布的漂亮娃娃，赫宰既兴奋又崩溃，并慨叹世间情爱无常，尤其是刚刚经历了始源的那档子事：“海海，我记得你说过，比我们烂得多的人都可以收获到被祝福的爱情。”说到这儿，咬了咬牙关，“就算有些人在爱情里当个骗子，也能好好地生活着，这不公平。”<br/>然而当赫宰看到东海的那张脸蛋时，初燃的怒火又迅速熄灭，可他眼里的迷恋分明是病态的追寻：“我的宝贝海海，为了给你公平的爱情，我发誓一辈子都不会背叛你。”而后，赫宰拽住东海没什么反应的性器，上下爱抚且轻轻撸动，“你也是，我虽希望你早日康复，但如果你始终无法回应，我们就一直生活在这里，你只做我一个人的娃娃。”<br/>醉意像性欲的致幻剂，令赫宰本就游离在断线边缘的神经开始崩坏，就好像静止在床上的东海真变成了一具只会眨眼睛的洋娃娃，只有主人的宠幸才能将他解救。</p><p>赫宰也发现了，当他将唇边的亲吻转移到东海的耳蜗时，对方本垂软的性器也逐渐火热，直到充血变硬，维持在半勃起的状态。<br/>赫宰深谙性爱之道，通俗些讲就是天生活好，既然找准了东海现在的敏感点，就一鼓作气地进攻上去，干脆用嘴巴包住东海的耳垂向上吞咽着舔舐。<br/>不消多时，东海就被挑逗得完全勃起了。<br/>若赫宰还心存半分理智，都会稍微有所顾忌，或致电正洙，这样的情况下能否做爱——但他受不了了，再冷静的野兽也不会被彻底磨平獠牙。此时的赫宰只想迅速占有东海，哪怕对方只是个毫无回应意识的娃娃。<br/>但东海看得到，赫宰甚至在情欲的驱使下挑衅：“如果你不想要，就拒绝我。”<br/>这是一句无用的话，或者说更像是赫宰在准备品尝食物前发出的信号。<br/>“快入冬了，户外会越来越冷。”赫宰撩开被子，直奔东海勃起的性器吻去，并含住热乎乎的龟头向上吸着，此间偶尔会看向与他视线相交的东海，如洗脑般说道，“所以说，外面的世界很危险，为了不让我的宝贝着凉，就永远和我待在这里吧。”<br/>而后掰开东海的双腿，合着润滑液的两根手指直接向里捅去，并找到再熟悉不过的敏感点，揉弄似的挑逗。<br/>口中，东海的性器越来越胀，赫宰知道他食髓知味，便还更加讨好，直接对准软乎乎的穴口探进自己的舌头，边舔边笑：“我的娃娃，里面又滑又嫩。”<br/>说着，舌尖上下游移在东海的卵袋与肉穴之间，手上也没停下为对方打飞机的动作。<br/>以赫宰目前的感官，只觉得自己是在含化奶片的过程之中，任由仅属于东海的奶香浸满口腔。<br/>仿佛只有这样，才能洗去他为方才那人的搭讪而起的反感甚至是反胃。</p><p>不过赫宰还是爱怜东海的，这番动作持续了近半小时，虽然他身下的滚烫早已贴上被单，但不想就这样贸然进入心爱人的肉体。<br/>毕竟，东海他……<br/>不，东海回应了他。<br/>东海射精了。</p><p>直至赫宰感知到满手都是东海的精液时，才发现对方的生理功能并没有退化分毫，而且：“宝贝，你真有精神。”<br/>不再忍耐，赫宰快要将东海的每一寸肌肤都舔得湿润了，他做得足够多，可以说服自己的道德感向性欲暂且妥协，便扶着蓄势待发的性器抵进东海的穴口。<br/>好在那地方早已被自己的舌头伺候得松软，不费什么功夫就直接长驱直入，也叫赫宰在空调的暖风中淌下忍耐许久的热汗。<br/>赫宰亦不剩什么力气，那些在外的心机与算计，还有交际与酒精，统统与此刻的他割裂开来。<br/>特别是当看到身下的东海竟落下暌违已久的眼泪，赫宰原想心软放过他一马，可是大脑中一片混乱，爱情和占有欲的天平被瞬间砸碎——“海海，你究竟是痛苦，还是爽得想哭呢？”<br/>“求你…快些醒来，告诉我吧。”<br/>赫宰压住没有办法动作的东海，不停地边吻边向身下的嫩穴抽送。<br/>这时，他不敢看向东海睁大的眼睛，只阖上双眸，听得到响在耳畔的淫水声，便戏谑了一句：“是被操爽了吧？不然下面怎么湿成这样。”<br/>东海的眼泪自赫宰插入后就像无法停止的水流，跟随对方反复无数次的操弄，那些簌簌的泪水甚至滑进耳蜗，再到打湿枕巾。<br/>可赫宰也太久没尝过肉味，哪里会注意到这些微末的细节，唯能感知到东海的内壁正将自己的肉棒绞紧。操到最后，连穴口的软肉都跟着打哆嗦。<br/>只有这时刻，娃娃才像恢复了一丝生命力。<br/>如果性爱就是东海目前唯一的活力，那么……<br/>“宝贝，不如以后我每天都上你一次，说不定你就会舒服得醒过来了。”<br/>明明是一句混蛋话，可李赫宰却有了言出必行的决心。<br/>最后更是：“我没戴套子，就射在你里面吧。”毕竟冬天要来了，赫宰笑笑，“是担心你着凉才内射的，等你醒来后可要好好感谢我。”</p><p>那晚赫宰一如既往地射进了东海体内，却在事后累得直接睡下，任由两人性器上的体液交织在一起，还有从东海穴内汩汩流出的精液，都尽数干在了身下的床单上。</p><p>只可惜，那夜东海并未醒转。</p><p>翌日，始源也没直接离开，仿佛情伤在身，需要赫宰这位新结识的酒友替他疗伤——以一种更健康的方式，始源笑得像一匹脱缰的野马：“兄弟，走，去打壁球。”<br/>所以接连数日下来，赫宰都被始源的热情要挟着，两人去哪儿都出入成双，更是每天合理膳食，没让赫宰有一次机会吃一包从韩国带来的泡面。<br/>但暂住在赫宰家中的始源也发现了，这些天以来，赫宰的精神状态较之他们初相遇时要好上不少。<br/>其原因是无法对外透露的秘密，赫宰更是不可能告诉始源，其实这偌大的房子中还藏了另外一个人。</p><p>始源习惯健康的作息，每日早睡早起。<br/>赫宰则在入夜后进入东海的房间，就像他解禁的那晚，如含着奶片似的不断掠夺东海的肉体。<br/>最后，再将憋闷良久的精液统统灌进对方体内，要他夹都夹不住，只得在下意识的哆嗦中枕在满是精液的床上入睡。</p><p>东海在性爱的过程中始终睁着眼睛，眼神也随赫宰的动作来回游移，却看不出多余的情绪。<br/>现在的东海，仿佛只是复刻了曾经的他，从而变成了长相一样的仿生人。</p><p>约莫一礼拜后。<br/>是夜，赫宰原想在固定时间照常享用他的漂亮娃娃，却发现躺在睡公主床上的人消失不见了。</p><p>难道是始源？！<br/>赫宰也不知道这种想法是从何而来，但当他行至楼下始源的房间门口时，只听见内里传来傻憨憨的梦话：“兄弟…你要不要陪我出海转转…”</p><p>不是，不可能，始源又不知道东海的存在。</p><p>那就是东海醒过来了。</p><p>赫宰的心脏狂跳，但还是兀自镇定下来，旋即控制手机上的远程开关，将整栋楼的所有电子门锁关闭，无形中筑成一道密不透风的高墙。</p><p>为了不惊动始源，赫宰自顾自地在整栋房子中地毯式搜索着东海的踪迹。</p><p>直至去到一楼的吧台，赫宰为方便寻找，先走向大灯的开关处——倏忽间，只听黑暗中凭空响起一阵玻璃杯碎开的巨响。<br/>赫宰一惊，循着声音的源头，温柔地如哄孩子般唤道：“海海，是你吗？”再是不停地，“宝贝，你先别动，等我开灯，千万别踩到碎…”<br/>话音未落，赫宰也才刚刚回身将灯打开，接着，就见脖子上抵着个裂成多边形的玻璃碎片。<br/>“海海？！”<br/>赫宰猛地扭过头，顾不得脖颈间的皮肤被割在上面的利物划破，再是四目相撞的片刻，发现手持玻璃碎片的人正是已经清醒过来的东海。<br/>可为什么……<br/>东海沙哑地吼道：“你别过来！”<br/>旋即，赫宰错愕地停住动作，只见他日夜思念的人满眼都充斥着猩红的恐惧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>